The Return
by JayDM
Summary: This story happened after Saito and Louise went to Japan. This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

It was the sound of the doorbell of Saito's house.

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

After a while of pressing the doorbell. A woman in her late 30's went out of the house with a shocked expression. It was Saito's mother.

"Saito!" The woman ran to him crying. "Dear! Saito returned!"

Suddenly Saito's father went out of the house. Saito's father is in his late 40's. By the moment he saw Saito, he hurriedly went his way crying with a thread of snot dangling down his nose.

"Saito, my boy. Where have you been?" He then noticed Louise by Saito's side. Louise noticed that and smiles to him. "Now I know. You are my son after all. Anyways, let's get inside the house."

Like father, like son... I guess?"

* * *

><p>"Ok Saito. Where have you been this past few months?" asked his father.<p>

"I'm sorry about that." He was in Halkeginia for a very long time.

Saito's mom noticed Louise that was silently watching them talk. "Hello there. What is your name?"

Louise noticed Saito's mom is talking to her but she cannot understand a word they are saying. "Hey Saito, what is she saying" Louise whispered in Saito's ear.

"My mom is asking you what is your name." Saito whispered back.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle," Louise said rather proudly.

"Saito what is she saying?" Saito's mother and father didn't understand a word Louise said. "Is she foreign? What country is she from?" Saito's mother asked.

"Mom, Dad. The truth is she came from another world called Halkeginia. A few months ago I was summoned there by Louise as her familiar but we've just returned here recently." Saito said honestly.

"Halkeginia? I think I've heard it before." Saito's father said. After hearing that Saito was shocked.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Thank you for reading this. I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you heard it from Dad?" Saito is eager to know about other people that was transported to Halkeginia.

"Ah! I remember now. My grandpa once told me a story about the time when he went to Halkeginia with his half-brother."

"Please tell me more about that story."

"Ok. About...uhm...let's just say a really long time ago when grandpa and his half-brother was a soldier in the WWII. One day when they were tasked to fight the enemy they were sucked in the Solar Eclipse. They were suddenly transported to a world name Halkeginia. My Grandpa was able to return but his half-brother wasn't able to return. That's all about the story."

After hearing the story Saito was in deep thoughts. "If Siesta's Great-Grandfather was transported to Halkeginia by the time of the WWII and if Dad's Grandpa was the other one...then that means Siesta is my cousin?"

"What? Siesta is your cousin?" Louise is surprised she didn't expect that Saito and Siesta were cousins.

"Saito, you didn't even introduce us to your friend here."

"Sorry about that. She is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle."

"Hello Louise-chan. My name is Hiraga Kyoko, I'm Saito's Mother."

"And I'm Hiraga Souichiro."

"Saito, what are they saying?"

"They introduced themselves. She is Hiraga Kyoko, my Mother, and he is Hiraga Souichiro, my Father."

"Saito have you two already eaten?"

"Yes, we're tired and we will sleep early tonight."

"Louise-chan can sleep in your room while you sleep on the sofa."

"Why?"

"Why are you even asking?"

"There's no problem Mom, we're already married."

After that, Saito's mom fainted. While his father laughed.

"So...when will we have granchildren?" Saito just laughed sheepishly to his father's question.

"Saito, what did your father said?"

"He said, when will we have a child?" Louise blushed

"How about now?" Louise said seductively.

"YES!"

"Just kidding. Let's go to bed Saito. I'm already tired from using World Door."

"Sure thing, Louise."

* * *

><p>I made this chapter as fast as I could.<p>

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

It is the middle of the night but Louise still isn't able to sleep. Her mind is full of thoughts about her family and friends in Halkeginia.

"Saito."

"Hmm? Can't sleep?"

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"Do you want to go back to Halkeginia?"

"Not yet. It's just that...can we bring everyone here? Just for a quick visit."

"Maybe next month. I still have some catching up to do."

"Ok."

"How about tomorrow we go to an amusement park."

"What's an amusement park."

"It's a place with many rides, bright lights, booths and other stuff. It's usually where people go to have fun."

"It sounds fun going to an amusement park, I can't wait to go there with you."

"Me too. Good night Louise."

* * *

><p>Daytime arrived. Louise is the first one to wake up. Seeing that Saito is still asleep with a smirk on his face. She went downstairs to check for breakfast. She then saw Saito's mom cooking breakfast.<p>

Kyoko saw Louise going downstairs and greeted her, "Good morning Louise-chan."

Louise knew what she meant and greeted her back, "Good morning to you too, mother."

Kyoko handed her a stack of pancakes with maple syrup and a cup of coffee. "Here, eat this. I'll go wake Saito up."

Kyoko left Louise and went upstairs to Saito's room. Louise silently eats her breakfast whole looking around the house. After a while she finished eating and went to the living room and sat at the sofa. Moments later Louise heard footsteps and saw Saito.

"Good morning Louise."

"Good morning."

"Are you ready to go to the amusement park?"

"Yes, I'm really excited on going to the amusement park."

"Wait for me, I'm just going to eat breakfast. While you're waiting go watch some T.V."

"T.V.?"

"Riiiiight, there's no T.V. in Halkeginia. Let me show you." Saito approached the T.V. "First you press this button here." He then pressed the button and a woman is shown reporting today's weather.

"Woah! How come a woman can fit inside this small thing?" Louise is surprised to see a woman that can fit inside a T.V. "Is this some kind of spell? You said there is no magic in your world."

"No. She is jus-" Suddenly the phone started ringing. Saito went to answered the phone. "Hello. This is the Hiraga residence."

"Saito-kun!" A girl with a cute voice could be heard from the phone. It was Saito's from friend when he was still in Japan.

"Shiina?"

"I'm glad thtpat you're back. I heard from your mother that you cam back yesterday. Where have you been this past few months? You didn't even say goodbye to me and even your parents. Don't tell me...you were kidnapped or you ran away or mayb-"

"Calm down. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. How about you come to my house."

"Okay. See you later."

_**"Ahh Shiina.** **How much** **did** **she grow up?** **The** **last** **time**_ I _**saw** **her** **it** **was** **only** **D...maybe** **it's**_ F _**now."**_ Saito's perverted thoughts went to a halt when suddenly the doorbell rang. Saito went to the door and opened it. The one behind the door is Shiina. "You're quick." Shiina is a blonde-haired girl, her hair is long up to her waist. She is the slightly older than Louise but her body is very curvacious than Louise's. Upon seejng her Saito can't help but stare at her breasts.

"It's G now Saito-kun."

"What?! It's bigger than I've imagin-" Saito suddenly felt a murderous aura behind him and his started having cold sweat. "It's not what you think it is."

"YOU STUPID DOG!" Saito is hit all over is body with Louise's whip. Shiina is shocked on what she is seeing. She was to go call for help but Louise stopped hitting him.

"Anyways, come inside Shiina. How about you introduce each other while I go get some tea."

"Good morning. What's your name?"

"Good morning," Louise smiled wryly because she didn't understand a word she said.

"So you speak French."

"What? You can understand me?!"

"Of course. I can speak French you know."

"Uhm...I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle and who might you be?"

"I'm Shiina, Aoyama Shiina and I'm Saito's friend. Did you just say 'Hiraga'? Then you must be related to Saito."

"Yes. I'm his wife."

"Eh? Can you say that again?"

"I'm Saito's wife."

"YOU'RE SAITO'S WIFE?!" The entire house was suddenly filled with a sound stronger than exploding bomb.

Upon hearing the scream Saito came rushing to the source. "What's the problem?"

"Saito, is it true that she is your wife?"

"Yes...why?"

"Ehhhh...look at the time, it's this late already? See you later Saito-kun I still got some Club Activities today." After Shiina then hurriedly went outside.

"Sure. See you later."

"Saito, I'm getting bored let's go the amusement park."

"Okay, sure thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I updated this as fast as I could so thank you for waiting!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
